Birthday
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: It's Damon's birthday and Caroline decides to organize a party for him. What happens when Elena gives him a rather unexpected gift? Delena  further into the story
1. The Gift

Disclaimer: They day I own The Vampire Diaries is the day I'll have a heart attack. Therefore I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Birthday

Chapter 1- The Gift

The room was filled with balloons and gifts scattered all around the floor. Damon sighed. He hated birthday parties, even the ones thrown for him. He would much rather no one knew his birthday so that he didn't have to endure the endless hugs and congratulations. He was a vampire, so for him living for a year was like living for a month in human terms, but still people insisted in celebrating every single year. He sat down, wishing that that annoying music would stop playing. His ears hurt and he was in one hell of a bad mood. He did have a good reason, though. He had been sleeping peacefully until Stefan woke him up with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". His brother loved doing that, as he knew the how much Damon despised those irritating celebrations. The day had already started badly, and adding the party that was as entertaining for him as a two-year old's didn't make it any better. "What more could go wrong?" he thought carelessly.

Elena passed by him, carrying in her arms a small bundle, her eyes scanning the room as if she was looking for someone. Damon groaned. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Elena. Almost desperate, he searched the room for somewhere to hide, but found none. The party had no doubt been planned by Caroline. It was as pink as pink got and there were so many people that it was hard to move around, so his best chance was to stay where he was and hope that the big crowd hid him. He wondered how long it had taken Stefan, Elena and the others to put this all together. More than a week, for sure. As he pondered, a girl passed beside him and left a conned hat on his head. He sighed, wishing he could just run away from that horrible place. But if he did he would never hear the end of it. He was sure Elena was preparing a rant about that at that moment. After all, she seemed to love it. He didn't mind it too much, so perhaps… He stopped his plotting the second he saw Elena approaching, heading straight for him, the bundle still in her arms.

• Damon! I have something for you! - She shouted, running to his side while carefully balancing the bundle.

He rolled his eyes. Everyone had something for him, and no one seemed to care whether he wanted the gift or not, or whether he liked it or not. He was supposed to smile and nod, pretending that he liked his present and that he was having fun. The complete opposite of reality.

• Yes, Elena? - He asked, glad that at least with her he didn't need to pretend.

• Here. - She said, handing over the small bundle. - Come on, open it!

Damon sighed, wondering if there was anything he could say that would make her give up. Nothing came to mind, so he just unwrapped the tiny warmness underneath the sheets, knowing that Elena's stubbornness could challenge his own and so he was better off doing what she wanted. His eyes widened in shock and slight horror. A black and furry puppy face stared up at him, its tiny tongue coming out of its mouth in an adorable gesture. The dog's blue eyes gleamed at Damon, asking him for love. Damon wasn't all that eager to take care of it. As a matter of fact, having a puppy had never been in Damon's list of things he ever planned to do. When he thought of pets all that came to mind was the work they would give him. They needed water, food, attention and worse of all, they pooped. So having a dog was out of discussion.

• Elena… - He started, not having any idea of how to tell Elena, who was in love with the puppy, that he didn't want it.

• I know, he's adorable! When I saw him I thought of how much he looked like you and I couldn't resist. - Elena babbled, her eyes not leaving the doggy.

• It's a he? - Damon asked, so surprised by her reaction that he couldn't bring himself to peruse the issue.

• Yep. At least that's what the shopkeeper told me, I didn't actually look. - She blushed, though she didn't quite realize.

• Well, Elena… - He started once again, taken out of his temporary shock.

Caroline then passed by them, her eyes immediately locking on the puppy in Damon's arms. Her expression changed in a matter of seconds. Her features softened into a smile and she changed her course, seemingly unable to resist the dog's cuteness. She crouched to be in the same level as the tiny eyes that were staring at her in amused curiosity, though her heels protested. For once, Caroline Forbes, queen of fashion, didn't care. She just wanted to be near the furry little dog. Damon's smirk turned into an amused smile that almost mimicked the puppy's. He couldn't give back to Elena something that everyone seemed to fond of. It looked like he was going to have to keep the little doggy.


	2. The Name

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't own The Vampire Diaries!

Chapter 2- The Name

The first thing that came to Damon's mind after he made his terrifying decision was that he would need to give the dog a name. He thought about asking Elena or Caroline for some help in that department, but as they were still drooling over the puppy's cute little face he decided he was going to have better luck doing it by himself. The only problem was that the experience he had was long gone. Many decades ago he was his father's personal assistant when he needed to name a horse or some other animal, but he had lost all practice over the years. He stared into the dog's mesmerizing eyes and it came to him.

• Lazuli. - He muttered, stroking the puppy's back.

No one said anything, as they were all too concentrated on the newly named puppy. Damon considered calling a doctor, but decided against it when he remembered that girls had the tendency of staring at a cute thing for a very long time while making sounds of awe. He shook his head, wondering how long he would have to stand there and wait of the girls to get out of their trance. As he waited, he started to make a list of things he would need now that he had a pet. He sighed in frustration as he realized that there were too many things for him to make a mental list, so he would have to wait without doing anything until Elena and Caroline got back to normal.

Finally, as the music changed to some romantic tune Damon didn't know, the girls snapped out of their trance, though their eyes were still mostly on Lazuli. They looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Damon chuckled, his hand still stroking the dog's furry back.

• So, what will you name him? - Elena asked, almost jumping up and down.

• Lazuli. - The girls stared at him as if he was crazy. - Because of his eyes. They look like lapis lazuli.

• Oh, right. Well, since no one seems to be missing you, if want, of course, you may go to your house and set everything up for Lazuli. - Caroline told him, her eyes finally leaving the puppy.

Damon didn't even answer, choosing to run out of that confining room before anyone could change their minds. Lazuli hid his head on his owner's arms, afraid of the high speed in which they were running. His yelps became louder and louder as they went unanswered. When he arrived at his house, Damon put his new puppy down on the sofa, wondering what he was supposed to do to calm down the shaking pet. He sat beside him and stroked his back, trying to think of something soothing to say. As Lazuli relaxed, he got closer and closer until he was laying down on his owner's lap, wagging his tail frenetically. Damon lips threatened to turn up in a smile. He was starting to enjoy the puppy's company, though he would never admit it, not even to himself.

They stayed still for a while, just enjoying the calm of the moment. The puppy didn't seem to want to leave, but Damon knew that he had to. There was a lot of shopping to do and he was sure that Elena would come back to check up on him in a couple of hours, so if he wanted to buy the supplies in peace he had to go soon. He put his hand under Lazuli and slowly moved him out of his lap. He felt the puppy's sharp claws come out and try to keep Damon from relocating him, but the vampire didn't let him. As he was set down, Lazuli yelped and half-growled at his owner, who just laughed and petted the puppy's head.

Remembering the trouble he had making a mental list, Damon went to the boarding house's studio, picked up a pen and a paper and started to make a shopping list:

✓ Puppy food- 2/4 months;

✓ 2 bowls;

✓ A leach;

✓ Toys;

✓ A little bed;

✓ Other stuff I'll remember later.

Damon sighed. Making lists was never his thing. He preferred to just go to the store and pick up what he needed as he remembered. But for once he decided to try and be a little more responsible, as he knew was afraid that he would forget to buy something, so he scratched up a list, even if it wasn't a perfect list. He stared at it for a while, wondering if he had forgotten anything. Finally, he concluded that he hadn't and got up, ready to go shopping. Lazuli, however, had other ideas. The puppy, realizing that his owner planned to leave, stationed himself in front of the door, his eyes sad and lonely. Damon sighed. He knew that if he left the dog home and Elena saw that Lazuli was sad he would never hear the end of it, so he had no choice but to bring him along.

The puppy in his arms, he went to his car. The drive to the mall was silent. Lazuli was afraid of all the new noises and smells, though every once in a while he would poke his head out and allow the soft wind to brush back his fur. Damon watched his new dog with amusement. He never thought pets could be so entertaining. Maybe having Lazuli wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Patience Trials

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I will say once more: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3- Patience Trials

Damon pulled up on the parking lot, wondering how he would get Lazuli inside. He was sure that there was a rule about bringing pets without a leach. He opened his door and stepped outside, wanting nothing more than to finish his shopping fast. The puppy, however, didn't seem to care about that. The second Damon opened the door, the dog jumped out, wagging his tail excitedly. Not even waiting for his owner, he ran towards the building. Damon smiled. It was his chance to get rid of him without taking the blame. Elena couldn't say this little "accident" was his fault. He was about to open the driver's door and go away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

• Excuse me, sir, but I believe this is your puppy. - A man stated, his voice coming from behind Damon.

He spun around, almost breaking the man's arm as he grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Damon closed his eyes to calm his mind, aware that the man meant him no harm. His patience had been running short for quite a while, ever since he promised Elena he would keep a low profile, and the less patience he had, the more he got jumpy. Finally, he cracked his eyelids open. Damon groaned as he saw that the man standing in front of him wore the pet shop's uniform, as well as a very angry look. All he needed at that moment really was to get in trouble with someone from the store.

⁃ You shouldn't dump your pets like that, you know. - The man said, his hands making fists of anger.

Damon had to urge to roll his eyes, but he didn't. He hated to deal with that kind of man. He knew exactly what was going to happen. The employee would pull him aside and give him a two-hour speech on why he should take better care of his pets and all he would accomplish would be to get Damon irritated, which was a very bad idea. Damon remembered his promise to Elena and tried to calm himself. He didn't want to upset her. He stared the man in the eye, wanting nothing more than to bash his head into his car. His day had already been stressing enough without him having to be lectured by a stranger. Using every ounce of self-control he had, Damon smiled at the guy, trying to look as innocent as he could. Compulsion would only be used if everything else failed.

• I'm sorry, he must have gotten away. - Damon apologized, taking Lazuli from the man's arms.

• Just make sure it doesn't happen again. - The store employee advised.

• I will. - Answered the vampire. As soon as the guy was out of earshot, he added - If I have to put up with a guy like you every time my dog gets away, I will keep him in a short leach.

Glad to be rid of the employee, Damon marched inside the store, holding Lazuli tightly in his arms. He didn't want to keep the dog, but he also didn't wish for another run-in with a guy like the one he had just gotten away from. The security guards at the doors glared at Damon as he entered, expecting him to stop. When he didn't, the seized him by the arm. Damon felt his muscles contract and his instinct was to attack the security men, but he fought against it. He was determined to be a little more responsible. "It seems like this is going to be a long day…" he thought.

⁃ I'm sorry, sir, but only dogs with leaches may enter. - One of them informed Damon.

⁃ The thing is, for me to buy a leach I need to enter. With my dog. - Damon replied.

He could feel his whole musculature tensing up as he tried to restrain himself from killing the man. He was even more irritable than the usual and his urges, both for blood and violence, were harder to suppress. He imagined himself tearing the guard's throat out and drinking the sweet liquid his veins concealed. He could almost feel the satisfaction he would feel if he did kill the guy. Then he pictured Elena's disappointment when she opened the newspaper and saw what he had done. He thought of the tone of her voice, of the way she would look at him with so much sadness and pity that he would really feel ashamed of his actions. And finally, he thought of what she would say. She would say that she had trusted him, that she thought he had moved beyond such horrible wrongdoings and that she could't be his friend if he was going to stray from the man he had become. He couldn't allow all that to happen. He had to behave.

⁃ Rules are rules, sir, I can't bend them to my liking. - The security man told him, shrugging.

"No, but I can." Damon thought, smirking. He stared at the guy, looking him in the eye. His pupils dilated and retracted rhythmically as he started to compel the employee.

⁃ You will let me and my dog through. - Ordered the vampire.

⁃ I will. - The man answered, very much like a zombie

⁃ Good. - Damon smiled and walked into the store.


	4. How Much Trouble Can a Dog Be?

Disclaimer: For the fourth time in this story, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter Four- How Much Trouble can a Dog Be?

The wide corridors of the store allowed the giant amount of people that were shopping to walk without much trouble. Damon navigated through one of them, trying to keep a terrified Lazuli from jumping from his arms. He hugged the dog tightly, but it didn't seem to be enough for him to calm down. Damon thought about the shopping list in his pocket, which he had promised himself he would use. At the moment, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to use it. If he as much as moved his arm one inch, Lazuli would jump and run away.

He opened his way through the crowd, wondering what sort of organizational system was used in that chaos of people and animals. More than one time, Damon had the distinct feeling that he had stepped on someone's puppy. Lazuli whimpered and groaned, shaking in his arms. He wanted to run and hide, to get away from all those noisy humans. Damon considered letting him jump down and saying it was an accident, but a little voice on the back of his head kept him from doing so. With a sigh, he emerged in an isle that wasn't as full. Damon frowned, wondering why the place was so crowded. Then, as woman passed by him with a Chihuahua dressed as a rain deer, he realized why. It was close to Christmas.

One of the reasons Damon had always hated his birthday was because it was so close to Christmas. His parties were always Christmas themed, his gifts were usually not as good as Stefan's… He hated it. Shaking the thought out of his head, Damon turned his attention back to the shopping he had to do. Taking a quick look around, he found that he was on the leash department. He smiled. His plan had been to buy a leash first so that he could have his arms free. He examined the products, evaluating material, quality and price. He looked at colorful ones, plain ones, silk-based, leather based, until finally he settled for a cotton blue leash adorned with several black paws. With a satisfied smile on his face, he put Lazuli down to try it on him.

Taking the opportunity, the puppy ran as fast as his little paws could take him, passing his slim body between people's legs and crawling under the displays. Damon followed him in a mad chase, knocking people and tables over with no regard for politeness. Lazuli finally came to halt at a closed door. He looked behind him, frightened by Damon chasing him. He scratched the door desperately, yowling. Just as his owner was about to reach him, a young woman opened the door, giving the dog a dirty look, and walked out. The puppy hurried inside, barking in relief.

Damon managed to stop himself before he slammed into the closed door. With a frustrated sigh, he turned the doorknob and ran inside. Not even bothering to see where he was, Damon scooped the little dog up and scolded him. A scream made him look up from his puppy. A teenage girl was staring at him, her glare angry and surprised. A second later, another girl came out of a stall. Damon suppressed a gasp as he realized where he was. The girl's bathroom. He was about to run out of it when a fat man intercepted him.

• Young man, you are in a lot of trouble. - The guy told him.

With an eye roll, Damon followed the man out of the bathroom. He thought he would want to tear the little puppy's throat out, but somehow he couldn't seem to get mad at him. With his blue eyes and furry face, there was no way to get angry at him. He petted Lazuli's head, smiling. He was kind of liking his canine companion. Making a mental note to thank Elena later, the vampire hugged Lazuli closer. He would never have imagined that he would ever like a pet.

He was led to a tiny, oppressive corridor, which brought him to a tiny, oppressive room, That part of the building was completely different from the ample room that served as the store. Damon sighed, realizing that he was being taken to see the manager. Every time he got into trouble he was brought to see the manager, but he could never figure out why. In his experience, talking to the manager did as much good as talking to the cashier.

His escort knocked on the door, giving Damon an angry and annoyed glare. He obviously had somewhere better to be than there. A grunt told them both to go in. The man in charge of Damon opened the door and they took a step in. A well groomed man sat behind a stupidly big wooden desk, his hands intertwined. He nodded towards the other man, who hid his smile as he left. Damon eased himself on the chair, his eyes locked on the man.

• Well, Mr.… - He started, looking at Damon.

• Salvatore, Damon Salvatore.

• You seem to be in a lot of trouble, invading a girl's bathroom and getting into a fight. - He said, looking at the vampire with a stern glare. - What shall we do with you?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think will happen? If you have any suggestions, please feel free to review andor message me!**


End file.
